


(im)Perfect Soldiers: 0-1

by Fujoshi_Gal



Series: (im)Perfect Soldiers [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Haiku & Eastern, Human Nature, Literature, Poetry, perfect soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Gal/pseuds/Fujoshi_Gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiiro Yuy|Heero Yuy</p>
            </blockquote>





	(im)Perfect Soldiers: 0-1

>  
> 
> Zero-One.
> 
> I will be perfect.
> 
> Men, women,   ...children  ...(their pets)
> 
> I will kill them all.
> 
> (abandoned-one)


End file.
